


Waiting for a Chance to Pounce

by MakkachinOnIce



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brotabek Altin is the wingman, F/M, Frottage, Future Mpreg, LOOOOTS of tension, M/M, NSFW, PURE PLIROY, Pliroy, Sex Pistols AU, Smut, Will never have an OtaYuri ending I promise, Yuri Plisetsky does the "courting"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakkachinOnIce/pseuds/MakkachinOnIce
Summary: When it was time for Yuri Plisetsky to breed with another Madararui, he was rejected by his partner. And because he is a proud tiger, there's no way he would let someone like Jean-Jacques Leroy turn him down.If marriage is what JJ wants, so be it.





	1. A Proposal from Mr. Altin

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted a Sex Pistols/Love Pistols AU for my otp, and I want Otabek to be shipped with other characters because why the heck not?
> 
> Yuri!!! On Ice is the creation of Kubo-sensei and her crew. I hope you enjoy! ^^

There are always a lot of things on Yuri Plisetsky’s mind. As the heir to one of the most well-known Madararui families in the world, the idea of having to breed with a fellow zooman was shoved in his mind ever since he was a child. After all, he is a heavy-seed Nekomata – powerful and one-of-a-kind. It should not be hard for him to fulfill his duties, right?

Unfortunately, he was dead wrong.

“That arrogant prick!”

It was one of usual days – Yuri storming off somewhere around the mansion after something or someone angers him. But this time was also something else; he was angry for a very important reason. It was something which struck his nerve and his pride harder than most.

Strangely enough, the reason for this was something which he has been reluctant to do since the beginning.

“Calm down, Yura,” his friend and manservant Otabek Altin followed him with the patience of a loyal hound. The young master paced back and forth, apparently agitated. Then again, this wasn’t much of a surprise considering how he, a heavy seed _Nekomata_ , would be rejected by _anyone_. “We’ll find another one to breed with you – “

“We can’t just do that!” Yuri screamed. While this anger seemed to be pointless, his words made sense; it was not easy to find a suitable man to breed with him. As the heir to the Plisetsky family’s legacy, his main duty is to keep the bloodline from getting extinct by providing a successor as early as possible – preferably with someone of the same status as him. And they were able to do so – after months of searching they had met a family whose eldest son would make an ideal partner for breeding.

It was a perfect setting – two powerful Madararui families joining together. Everything was going well.

Until the said heir rejected the idea breeding with Yuri at the very last minute.

“Just who does he think he is?” Yuri hissed. There was no hiding the fury in his green eyes; Otabek could not help but notice that his friend and master’s soul was slowly showing, probably out of too much emotion. “That shithead Leroy’s got the nerve to reject me!”

The main reason for Yuri’s outrage was a certain individual named Jean-Jacques Leroy. A man with a lion’s soul, he was the most ideal partner for someone of Yuri’s status. Not to mention the fact that he was also from a reputable family. Among the Madararui, he was an ideal catch.

Yuri himself was also a top choice among the zoomen, and so he was utterly shocked that someone had the balls to reject his offer.

“The stud fee’s been paid and we have made all of the arrangements – what else does he fucking want?” Yuri placed a hand on his forehead, contemplating. Should he withdraw from the deal?

_What the hell._

There was nothing more ridiculous than being made a fool of by another man. Yuri knew that JJ Leroy rejecting him would hurt his pride and his family’s reputation.

There’s no way he would allow that.

 

* * *

 

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy, JJ in short, has always been a proud man. He believes in what he can do, and he believes that he can get what he wants the right way.

And when his parents asked him to breed with a stranger, he rejected it for obvious reasons.

“Are you sure about this?” Isabella Yang, JJ’s assistant sat behind her desk at his office. At a young age, JJ already runs his own business. It was a proof that he was never the kind of guy who would just grow up riding the tail of his parents’ petticoats.

JJ was unable to concentrate with work that day. He gazed distractedly outside the tall glass windows of his office, contemplating about his life choices. It’s not like he had a choice when his parents decided to set him up with another Madararui. He understood them, in fact; JJ is a heavy seed, a powerful lion, but his kind is rare even among the Nekomata. He knew that the family must do their best to keep the bloodline alive.

But JJ firmly believes in marriage, and if he is going to fulfill his duty as the family’s successor, he should do it his own way.

“I’ve made up my mind,” JJ replied. “I know Maman is worried, but I know what I’m doing.”

“But the arrangements are already made – the Plisetsky family is surely going to be offended,” Isabella remarked.

“I’m sure you’ll take care of everything – return the fee, give them more than what they paid for, if necessary,” JJ smiled at her charmingly. “But I am not going to breed with Yuri Plisetsky.”

Isabella pouted. “Gosh, you’re picky as always.” She stared at Yuri’s picture on the screen of her laptop. “Blonde and green eyed. A total beauty. What a waste.”

“Ugh…” that was the sixth time that his assistant nagged to him about rejecting his offer. Isabella is a snake indeed – a Jyanome, she naturally has a sly personality. She probably was finding a way to persuade him to continue with the breeding. “I already told you, I am only going to have sex with the one I love! After marriage!”

Isabella smiled. “I get it, I get it. I’ve known you for so long, JJ, so don’t go shouting facts that I already know.” She folded her laptop. “Very well. I guess I’ll have to make a call.”

She pulled out a sleek black phone out of the pocket of her suit jacket and headed outside. JJ continued gazing outside the window. The streets that day were crowded with pedestrians walking – office workers, students, people who have free time and were out to have fun. A lot of these individuals were monkeys, of course – it wasn’t hard to see the shape of their souls.

There are two types of people in this world: the Kakuen, average humans whose ancestors were monkeys, and the Madararui, who are more special and make up only 30 percent of the world’s population.

JJ belongs to that smaller portion, and more: a pure lion, his family is among the elite Heavy Seeds in the world. And he was certain that Yuri Plisetsky, who is said to be a pure tiger, is also the same.

_But if there are no feelings involved, then what’s the point?_

“A beauty, huh?” he murmured. “How unfortunate.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Isabella headed for the smoking room. She scrolled down her list of contacts and selected a number.

“Isabella here,” she said. “He’s still against the breeding.”

“Have you shown him the images?” Nathalie Leroy spoke on the other end of the line. “Surely he should at least consider it…”

“I tried, but he wouldn’t even check the documents I gave him,” Isabella replied. She had done everything to persuade him to check out the documents but to no avail. _“You’re not gonna muddle the mind of King JJ with your schemes, Isabella,”_ he told her once.

_Sometimes I want to call him an idiot._

“How can he tell if he likes his mate if he won’t even get grab the opportunity to meet him?”

“Beats me. I think he’s just being stubborn about all of this.”

Isabella was certain about it. She had been working with JJ since the time he started his company, and being with him almost all the time made her gradually learn things about him: what irks him and what makes him happy.

_True love will make him happy._

She never really understood what true love was all about, but if that’s what would make JJ happy, she’d have to make sure that he’d get it.

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek Altin was working on some documents. The Plisetsky’s old mansion in Japan, a marvelous old palace has been renovated recently, and Yuri was planning to make money out of it. Otabek was tasked to create a proposal to make the mansion into a grand hotel, ideally for the rich people who are looking for a perfect events venue.

He had seen the house once, when he was a child. The house, despite its grandness and elegance, was designed with the idea of a warm and loving family in mind. Seeing the images of the house in his computer, he could not help but remember the days when he and Yuri were playing happily at the rose gardens, or when Yakov was forcing them to study hard in the library.

A house full of wonderful memories deserved more than being turned into a hotel.

A ringing sound snapped him out of his thoughts. Otabek picked up the phone. “Hello.”

“Hello, Mr. Altin,” the voice on the other end sounded sweet, to the point of pretense. “This is Isabella Yang.”

 _The Jyanome working for the Leroys_ , Otabek remembered. “How may I help you?”

“Oh, this is just about the arrangement we had. The Leroy family wishes to continue with the breeding, although my boss is currently against the idea.”

Otabek arched an eyebrow in wonder. “And why are you telling me this?”

“Listen,” Isabella answered. “I’m pretty sure that your boss is currently really angry due to the circumstances. I mean, I’d get mad too if a guy rejects someone as hot as me. So if you still want to continue with the deal, you need to help me out.”

 _That makes sense._ “I’m listening.”

 

* * *

 

 

A few days had gone by. JJ was mildly surprised that Isabella didn’t bother him any further about Yuri Plisetsky. Normally, she would nag day and night just to persuade him to do whatever she wants.

It was strange, but not unpleasant. At least he found the peace he badly needed. He had been busy with work; the business was going so well, and there were a lot of parties to go to where he could increase connections and opportunities.

There was also the opportunity for love, but even if a lot of Madararuis were attracted to his pheromones, JJ was never the type to just sleep around. Although he does like to entertain the beautiful men and women around him.

“What’s this party for?” JJ asked. That morning he found a small white envelope on his desk. Inside was an invitation card with gold handwriting on it.

“It’s the opening of Hotel Agape in Japan,” Isabella explained through video call. She was overseas on a business trip, but taking care of her boss has always been her top priority. “It’s a great opportunity for us to meet some foreign investors. And you may consider this as your day off in like…six months?”

“Five and a half months,” JJ corrected her.

“Same thing! You need a vacation.” Isabella insisted. “You’ve been lacking energy recently, you know?”

JJ could not help but feel suspicious. “Something tells me that you’re up to no good. What’s going on?”

“Nothing!” Isabella’s sweet smile was making his suspicions grow stronger. “Can’t you see that this is good for you? You work and play! And maybe you’ll meet your true love there.”

The idea of meeting his true love in Japan was appealing, but JJ still wondered if his secretary was scheming behind his back.

 

* * *

 

 

“What do you mean JJ Leroy’s going to be here?” Yuri asked.

The flight to Japan was long, and there was nothing for him to do other than converse with his secretary while they were in the private jet. Otabek brought some news, and Yuri was not certain if he thinks it as good or bad.

“He’ll attend the opening party for Hotel Agape,” Otabek explained. “This is what his assistant told me.”

“I don’t get it. What for?” Yuri was still pissed at the way JJ rejected him. “I thought he didn’t like me.”

“He didn’t like the idea of breeding with you.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?”

“No, it’s different. It’s all about JJ’s morality, Yuri.” Otabek somehow understood JJ’s circumstance with the help of some background research; it seems that the successor of the Leroy family was not to breed unless he is betrothed with the person he loves.

At least that’s what he heard from Isabella.

“Either way, this serves as an opportunity,” Otabek told him. “You want to breed with him, right?”

“Yeah, but it’s not like I’m desperate to have his kid.” Truth be told, what ticked Yuri the most was the idea that JJ did not seem to be interested in him at all. He was a Madararui, and a powerful heavy seed at that. Surely JJ should have known how Yuri’s strong pheromones could have attracted anyone he wanted? Not only had the lion rejected him, he crushed his pride as an elite Nekomata as well.

 _I am no simple housecat,_ Yuri thought, still angered by the wrong deed that has been done to him. He must be mad.

“In any case, you get to prove yourself that you are no ordinary kitten,” Otabek encouraged him.

Yuri gave him a wicked grin. It was a feline gesture, with the way his canines show and his green eyes seemed to gleam.

“All right,” he said. “I might as well show him how much I’m worth.”

 

* * *

 

 

Hotel Agape was a white, Edwardian style mansion located quite close to the Pacific, where guests are given a magnificent view of the ocean. The building’s structure stood out despite its simplicity, probably because JJ did not expect to see such a Western style of architecture in Japan.

But the hotel’s name fits, he thought. There was an air of purity surrounding the house, an ambiance that would suit a family filled with love, honesty, and all other things considered good and beautiful.

JJ found it a pity that the once-lovely house became a commercial space for the rich and powerful like him. He hoped that the staff would provide familial hospitality that will match the mansion’s reputation.

An executive suite was reserved for him. The bedroom and the bathroom were joined together by a small living room area, which also led to a balcony showing a view of the pristine ocean. JJ just arrived after the long hours of flight from Canada, and he certainly felt the jetlag, but the sound of the waves was so inviting and he already felt like going outside to surf or scuba dive.

But business must come first, Isabella told him sternly. According to his assistant, JJ had to meet a man named Otabek Altin as soon as he get to the hotel. JJ wondered if she had already set an appointment for him, when he heard a knock on the door.

“Mr. Altin wishes to meet you at the rose garden, sir,” the maid spoke in broken English.

 _How romantic,_ JJ said to himself. “I’ll be there in five minutes.”

JJ got to the garden in twenty minutes. He had to take a shower to get rid of his grogginess, and it took him a while to pick a suit. He chose a tailor-made grey three-piece suit matched with a pair of leather shoes and silver Rolex.

There was also the fact that he got lost on the way, and only when a butler accompanied him was JJ able to reach the rose garden.

Otabek Altin seems to be a man of extreme patience. JJ could tell because he saw him standing calmly while watching the flowers sway with the breeze. He looked as old as him, but his build was smaller compared to the other _Onikumas_ he had met. Nevertheless, he brings out a certain aura around him – the charm of a real man, wild within a calm and sensible outer image.

 _Half-heavy seeds sure are something,_ JJ thought. “Pardon me for being late.”

Otabek turned around and looked at him through his sharp brown eyes, the kind that’s always observant. “It’s all right. A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Leroy.”

“Please, just call me JJ,” JJ gave the most charming smile. He believed it’s the secret to getting along well with potential investors and other important connections. “Short for Jean-Jacques. Nice to meet you.”

“Very well. Have a seat.”

Both men sat by a round table for two. Despite being usually the talkative one, JJ took the time to observe Otabek. It was just that he could not help but think that Isabella had something planned for him.

“Are you dating my secretary?” JJ asked, being the straightforward man that he was.

Otabek arched his eyebrows, apparently confused. “Excuse me?”

“Ah, nothing,” JJ replied, suddenly regretting what he just said. “It’s just that Isabella was always up to something suspicious. I mean she has been nagging at me to come here, so…”

 _Great, JJ, first meeting and you already fucked it up,_ he thought miserably. He was confident about his charms, but he also had the tendency to get into awkward moments. Years of being in the business made him aware of such things.

“Ah,” Despite being confused for a second, Otabek did not seem bothered by the question. “She had told me that you’re likely to ask that question.”

“She did that?”

“I might as well be blunt, then,” Otabek looked into his blue-grey eyes. “I would like to make a proposal to you.”

JJ chuckled. “What, like a marriage proposal?”

It was meant to be a joke, something that can get him out of a strange situation. But the other man did not even give a smidgen of a smile, let alone laughter.

Instead, Otabek gave him a nod. “That’s right,” he told him. “As a representative of the family, I would like to ask you to consider marriage with the successor Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

 

 


	2. A Lesson for Mr. Leroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen when a lion rejects a marriage proposal.

JJ was certain that he had stared at Otabek’s brown eyes for quite a while. It took him at least a minute to understand what was happening.

His jaw dropped in disbelief.

 _Did this guy just propose to me on behalf of his boss?_ He asked himself, unable to comprehend what was going on. For starters, he had never heard of anyone representing another person for a marriage proposal. JJ couldn’t even consider this as a marriage proposal.

“I’ve been informed that you are not going to breed with anyone unless you get married,” Otabek began to explain, almost as if he was talking about a business proposal.

_Are you kidding me?_

JJ stood up. “I wasn’t informed about this,” he said angrily. “I don’t appreciate not being informed about this arrangement.”

He could not believe what he was hearing from this man. Just who do they think they are? There was no way he would let them force him into an arranged marriage.

_I am Jean-Jacques Leroy, heir to the Leroy family’s legacy. I won’t let myself be insulted like this._

“I understand,” Otabek was swift – he immediately stood up and shifted close, ensuring that JJ wouldn’t just run away. “But I’ve been informed that you’re being stubborn about not meeting my boss. That’s why I was hoping that you meet Yuri first.”

“Oh, who told you that? Isabella?” JJ snarled. He could not believe that she would go this far just to make sure the breeding will happen. “I should’ve known she’d do this. Damn it.”

“Mr. Leroy – “

“It’s JJ,” he glared at Otabek. He could not hide his anger anymore; this was the first time that anyone had gone so far in order to force him to do something.

He had to teach them a lesson.

“Well, since you’re representing Yuri…” he thought of a mischief. It wouldn’t hurt to play around a little, wouldn’t it?

JJ would never get used to feeling whenever he unleashes his soul’s appearance. The restraining chains of morality that he has been upholding would be thrown aside, setting uninhibited emotions free. The he upright, refined man on the outside was replaced by the wild, powerful and irresistible soul within.

He knew very well the effect he had on Otabek right now. The _Onikuma_ staggered, glancing away from him as if it could keep him from getting weak at the knees. But as much as those brown eyes defiantly looked away from JJ’s clear blue orbs, the Plisetsky family’s representative could not stand the power of a pure lion soul.

There was no way that Otabek could escape the pheromones of a heavy seed.

“I might as well impregnate you in his place. That would be more convenient for him, don’t you think so?” JJ smirked. The stoic Half-Heavy Seed bear who was stubbornly talking to him a while ago now turned into a humiliated mess. A little more push and he could definitely have his way with him. JJ felt repulsed by the idea, but Otabek didn’t have to know that.

“You’re lying,” Otabek gritted his teeth. He was clearly trying to resist JJ’s pheromones and failing badly. “I’m not your type in the first place.”

JJ frowned. It was apparent that Isabella had informed him about JJ’s strong belief in marriage, hence he was confident that the lion would not touch him.

“Listen,” he said coldly. “I’ll be discreet and attend the party at least, since you’ve been gracious hosts to me. But that’s it.”

He turned on his heel and walked back into the hotel, leaving Otabek on his knees, panting and sweating.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already dinnertime when Yuri just returned from a shopping trip. He found Otabek sitting by the couch in the topmost room of the hotel, which also conveniently served as their flat.

The blond tiger smirked at his friend. “I heard that you had a meeting with the lion jerk. How did it go?”

“Not good,” Otabek replied in a level voice. His face was covered with a wet towel, but Yuri could tell that he was exhausted. “I almost got raped.”

“That bastard!” Yuri growled angrily. He dropped his shopping bags and approached him. “What did he do to you? I’m gonna kill him!”

Otabek shook his head in disagreement. “He didn’t mean it. It’s my fault. I pissed him off.”

“What do you mean?”

“He got angry when I told him about the proposal.” The towel fell off his face. Yuri’s eyes widened at the sight of Otabek’s face; the man’s usually calm expression was creased with a frown, skin tainted with a blushing color, reflecting his humiliation.

 _Just what kind of man is JJ Leroy?_ Yuri could not help but wonder. There were only a few people who can bring down Otabek’s defenses, himself included. It would take a powerful Heavy Seed to weaken him like this.

“If you’re wondering what kind of man he is, you should meet him,” Otabek said.

Yuri glanced away. “I’m not that interested in him, you know.”

“I thought you said you wanted to show him that you’re no small kitten?”

“You’re the one who said that, not me.” Yuri scowled. Although he does want to show JJ what he’s been missing out.

Otabek simply shrugged in response. “He’ll attend the party either way. I say you need to look your best when you meet him. And brace yourself.”

 

* * *

 

 

JJ was not able to get a hold of Isabella until the night of the opening party. It was she who initiated the call; JJ answered her angrily.

“What was that for?!” he asked, apparently pertaining to the meeting with Otabek Altin.

“Geez, I thought you’d calm down after a few days of not talking,” Isabella replied.

“What makes you think I’d calm down? I had no idea you’re gonna do this!” JJ held back from roaring; he always had trouble keeping his soul’s appearance when he was angry.

“Of course you don’t. That’s part of the plan.” Isabella did not seem to be bothered that she just tried to deceive her own boss. Then again, she was a _Jyanome_ , and it was only natural for her to be cold-hearted and callous most of the time. “If I tell you about the meeting you’d definitely decline going to Japan.”

“Well of course I would!” JJ almost dropped the phone which he placed between his ear and his shoulder, while he put on his attire: a Lubiam 1911 Ceremonia black tuxedo, with a silver vest underneath. He looked at the full body mirror in front of him and fixed his tie.

“Oh, come on,” Isabella whined. “You’re already there. Might as well see this lovely tiger.”

“Do I really have a choice at this point?” JJ grumbled childishly.

“Great! You won’t regret this.” Isabella sounded so assured. What made Yuri Plisetsky so interesting anyway? JJ was never so picky when it comes to lovers; what matters most is if the person he loves would return his feelings.

Then again, maybe it’s best to get this business over with.

JJ sighed. “I better not, Isabella. I better not.”

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri stood still as Otabek helped him dress up for the occasion: white turtleneck and shirt underneath a white vest, grey cummerbund and black pants. A pair of leather shoes for his feet and a Prada cotton overcoat with astrakhan collar placed over his shoulders. Blond hair slicked back, Yuri was finally ready to show up as the Plisetsky family’s heir.

“You say you don’t want this, but you’re going all out,” Otabek remarked. “Did you shop just for this party?”

There was no hiding the way Yuri glared daggers at him. “Shut up.”

Otabek replied with one of his rare smiles. A small movement of thin lips, a faint curve brightening his usually stoic face. “Come on. I did not imply anything, did I?”

“I know you,” said Yuri. “They say you’re kind but you’re a dick sometimes.”

“I’m just saying that you’ve prepared for this event very well,” Otabek answered. “I’m not sure how well prepared you are for your first meeting with JJ, though.”

“Huh, like I have to,” Yuri scoffed. “He’s nothing against me.”

Otabek wondered if Yuri would be able to say that once he has seen JJ, but he remained quiet.

 

* * *

 

 

The opening party of Hotel Agape was an outdoor event. With a great weather that evening, the rose garden that was the hotel’s pride became the venue. Wicker chairs surround glass tables decorated with stylish white candle lamps. Food set on one long table for everyone to enjoy, while waiters provide all the drinks. Music played, setting great ambiance for everyone. Japanese and foreign celebrities, business moguls and even a few royals were there. It wasn’t hard to tell that they were all madararuis of elite status.

JJ was a well-known businessman himself, hence it did not take long for him to mingle with other guests. He took the opportunity to chat with famous people from the fashion industry. He had been planning to start a clothing line someday, and building connections with people who are experienced in the industry would be ideal for him.

“You seem to have a wide range of interests, Mr. Leroy,” said one lady. JJ smiled at her charmingly in response.

“I always try to broaden my horizons,” he said. “Getting out of the box. That’s what young entrepreneurs are all about these days.”

“But you’ve already gone so far at such a young age? You’re what – twenty-four years old?”

JJ laughed. “Come on, nobody likes discussing about their age.”

The lady giggled softly in response. “I agree with you on that aspect. That reminds me, the owner of this hotel is also a young man.”

JJ thought of Yuri Plisetsky. “That’s what I’ve heard as well.”

“And they say that he is a very beautiful man. I cannot wait to meet him.”

“Me too.” _Not really._

JJ glanced around and found Otabek Altin walking up the small round stage and stand by the microphone stand.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” Otabek gathered everyone’s attention – not that it was a hard thing to do. He looked eye-catching enough in his dark brown Armani suit with black turtleneck shirt underneath. “The owner of Hotel Agape wishes to give his thanks and warm welcome with a speech.”

He immediately left the stage, and another person went up to make the speech, entirely taking the spotlight.

 _My,_ JJ’s blue eyes took in the wonderful sight that was Yuri Plisetsky. _He really is a beauty._

It wasn’t just his fair hair and alabaster skin. There was more to Yuri Plisetsky than his flawless complexion or the fire in his emerald green eyes. There was his feral charm, the presence of a beautiful and powerful creature, hidden within a petite stature. He looked pure in his white attire, but JJ was well aware of how sensual he was.

 _So he is attractive,_ JJ thought, being a man who always acknowledges beauty.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri felt his presence the moment he stepped outside. He knew that he had everyone’s attention, but among them stood out a certain individual aside himself.

 _So that’s JJ Leroy,_ he said to himself when he glanced at the tall, well-built and irritatingly dashing man talking to one of the top fashion designers in the US. No introductions were needed; Otabek told him that JJ’s presence was strong enough without him unleashing his soul’s presence, and he was absolutely right.

There was more to Jean-Jacques Leroy than his dark undercut style hair and haunting blue-grey eyes. There was the confident grace, the vibrant charm that suited him for some reason. He was a lion in every aspect, and it pissed Yuri off how such a man would make a great partner.

_So this is the guy I must impress? How annoying._

“I would like to thank you all for coming here,” Yuri began his speech by feigning a charming smile. His eyes went straight to JJ, who was stifling a laugh. “Hotel Agape is more than a hotel; this was my house, a home that became an important setting to most of my childhood memories.”

 _Annoying, so annoying!_ Did the lion bastard see through his pretense? Yuri had to make an effort to avoid looking mad. “And now, I have established this place to give people the familial comfort that this house had given me before.”

It pisses him off how JJ, that Heavy Seed asshole, seemed to be mocking him, despite being the gracious host of tonight’s event. He must teach him a lesson.

“I hope that you enjoy your stay here. Welcome to Hotel Agape.”

There was a round of applause as he got down from the stage. Otabek patted his shoulder reassuringly, a low-key way to show a brotherly support. “Well done.”

“I saw him,” Yuri whispered angrily. “He laughed at my speech. You want me to have a child with that jerk?”

“Surely there’s a reason for that,” Otabek replied calmly. “It would be best if you talk to him now.”

“Tch.” Yuri frowned. He didn't like what he was about to do, but his pride was at the stake.

He'd have to take JJ Leroy, by hook or by crook.

 

* * *

 

 

 _How adorable,_ JJ could not help but chuckle when he noticed Yuri’s fake smile. The young man was definitely not enjoying the party.

It seemed that the Plisetsky family’s heir has his cute side. It was nice to know that Yuri was more than just a strong Heavy Seed, JJ thought in amusement. At the end of the day, regardless of what kind of Madararui a person is, he or she can become childish.

“You seem to be thinking of something funny?” the lady spoke. JJ realized that she was still there beside him.

“Oh, don’t mind me,” JJ answered. It took him a while to recover from his fit. “Ah, pardon me Madame but I need to go.”

“Well, if you must.”

JJ kissed her hand before leaving. He walked farther away from the garden, finding a quiet place where he could be alone.

He could tell what was about to happen. Yuri had glared at him during the speech, apparently knowing that he was being laughed at. It was best not to encounter him after that.

_Time to go._

“Mr. Leroy, my boss wishes to speak with you.”

Ugh. JJ furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance. He had forgotten about Otabek. He immediately turned around, and flashed a smile at the obstinate Onikuma. “Mr. Altin! I was just about to leave. There’s an emergency, you know?”

“Surely your secretary can handle that?” Otabek replied. For a straight-laced guy, he was quite sly. “Ms. Isabella seems to be a very capable person.”

“I’d rather take matters into my own hands most of the time.” JJ was desperate to leave; the longer he stays, the more the Plisetskys would force the marriage to him. “It’s time for me to go…”

“That’s awful, Mr. Leroy. I have been looking forward to meet you.”

JJ looked past Otabek’s shoulders, and at the very handsome host of the party. Yuri Plisetsky was more gorgeous up close, and there was hardly any need for him to slightly show his soul’s presence when his ardent green eyes are more than enough to make anyone stand still.

 _There’s no need to be half-naked, is there?_ For Madararuis, showing one’s soul appearance was similar to taking off one’s clothes; apparently Yuri was quite confident of his charms that he would go so far as to do a risqué gesture in front of JJ.

“I have to go and check on the guests,” Otabek, the clever Half-heavy Seed bastard was able to escape before things get steamy.

“Very well,” Yuri replied. But his green eyes were on JJ’s, playful and seductive. “I need to talk to Mr. Leroy in private, anyway.”

JJ swallowed hard, bracing himself for the worst. The beautiful tiger before him was not going to let him go tonight.

 


	3. A Challenge for Mr. Plisetsky

As the heir to the family’s legacy, Yuri always said to himself that he should never tarnish the family name. He must live up to people’s expectations and ensure that anyone who dared to insult the Plisetsky family shall be punished.

It was the same commitment to defend the family honor that brought him to this encounter with Jean-Jacques Leroy. There has never been a man who insulted him – twice – and got away without a scratch. Yuri had no idea what he lacked, what made JJ decline the offer of marriage. But he felt offended, and so he must confront this arrogant lion king and show him who was boss.

“It’s a pity that you want to leave right away,” Yuri spoke softly. He could feel JJ’s deep gaze; the other _Nekomata_ must have noticed his soul’s appearance, as Yuri slightly revealed it on purpose, to show JJ a part of his charm. He knew that it was more than enough to make himself look irresistible.

_He’s too easy._

“Indeed,” JJ pretended not to notice it at all, and answered with a lopsided grin. “Your party has been a wonderful one.”

Yuri flashed him the sweetest smile. “Is there anything lacking in our services that makes you want to go home right away?”

“No, absolutely not,” JJ replied. “If anything, I love this place. It makes me feel at home. But I have some appointments in Montreal…”

 _Liar, fucking liar._ Yuri wanted to spit out those words out. He wanted to mock the proud lion for being a coward, for being so stupid because he declined the breeding. Yuri wanted to scream at JJ that he should be regretting the fact that he rejected his offer. But he had to remain calm. “You should stay here a bit longer. You need to recuperate.”

“Is that really it?” JJ’s annoying grin grew wider. “Or are you just holding me back so that you could continue persuading me to marry you?”

Yuri narrowed his eyes at him. “Excuse me?”

“Come on, let’s be honest now,” JJ chuckled. “Your secretary tried to persuade me to do it with you, but to no avail. He’s a great guy, but he lost to me.”

Yuri felt the sudden change in JJ’s aura. He could even smell it – that enticing scent that could only come from a powerful Heavy Seed, capable of attracting anyone. It was a scent that made him heady, drunk even, and extremely needy.

The Russian Tiger immediately understood how Otabek was defeated by this man. If Yuri hadn’t revealed his own soul’s appearance he would have given in to JJ in a matter of seconds.

“I think you understand now,” JJ spoke confidently. “That you cannot stop me.”

_I cannot let him overpower me._

“Heh,” Yuri feigned a smirk. “Really? This is nothing to me.”

“Oh? Your body says otherwise. Look at you…” Yuri could feel JJ’s blue-grey eyes on him, staring at him as if he was undressed. “You’re so vulnerable. This is not what I expected from the famous Russian Tiger.”

Yuri gritted his teeth in anger. “How about you? I can see that raging boner of yours.” His green eyes stared at the tent in JJ’s pants.

JJ arched an eyebrow. “So?”

“You’re fighting it too,” Yuri smirked knowingly. “You’re putting up an effort to resist me. And you’re failing badly.”

And to prove his point, he confidently moved closer to the Lion Heavy Seed. The closer their bodies were, the more Yuri had to struggle from getting dizzy; there was a certain scent coming out of JJ and it was turning him on. He had to be able to seduce him first or he’s gonna be the one getting screwed.

JJ stood still, unperturbed. He waited until the Russian Tiger moved close – uncomfortably close, that he could sense Yuri’s irresistible pheromones which were driving him crazy. The beautiful blond young man shamelessly placed a hand on his crotch, gently stroking the bulge forming in his pants.

“See?” Yuri purred. Despite getting annoyed at him at first, he could not help but admit that he was liking what he was touching. “This big thing right here…it’s reacting to me.”

JJ grabbed him by the wrist, forcefully. Yuri yelped, rather because he was surprised by the sudden movement.

“You fucker!” he yelled at the taller man. He wanted to give the lion an angry stare, and reprimand him that despite everything, he was still a guest in his hotel.

But JJ was already kissing him, and when the passionate Madararui slipped his tongue in Yuri’s mouth, there was nothing else left to say.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Despite saying that he was going to take care of the guests at the party, Otabek decided to brood on his own at the bar. The tension brought by Yuri and JJ put together made him feel like he was about to have a heart attack. Two stubborn Heavy Seeds in the same room would cause him nightmares.

He had to down a glass of whiskey to keep himself calm. Otabek had no idea what Yuri was going to do after he left him and JJ, but he knew that the Russian tiger was certainly up to something. It was already stressful enough with all the preparations for the grand opening of Hotel Agape; there was no way Otabek could handle the repercussions should his boss try some sort of shenanigan with the heir of the Leroy family.

Handling Yuri’s stubborn streak was just as bad as babysitting a class of kindergartner students for the first time.

“Another one,” he told the bartender. He had to brace himself and drink his problems away while it lasts.

“Make it two.”

The distressed _Onikuma_ glanced at the woman standing beside him. A biracial beauty, her jet black hair and delicate features complemented her deep blue eyes. Her floor-length, black lace Marchesa gown suited her radiantly fair complexion, revealing enough skin to show off the intricate snake tattoo on her back.

Red lips curled into a friendly smile, but the twinkle in her eyes told him something else.

“Having a tiresome evening, Mr. Altin?” she asked.

Otabek arched an eyebrow, recognizing her through her voice. “Ms. Yang?”

“That’s right,” Isabella Yang replied. “And the way I see it, I came here just in time.” She stared at Otabek’s sullen expression, clearly amused.

“You find this situation funny?” Otabek asked, frowning.

“Well, it is interesting, at the very least,” Isabella answered coolly. “I’m surprised that you were able to make JJ stay here even if the proposal failed the first time. You must be something.”

“Nonsense. He severely rejected the offer.” Otabek no longer wanted to recall the conversation he had with JJ.

“He rejected it because he’s surprised,” Isabella replied. “He did not expect such a straightforward manner of encouragement. Honestly, I’d rather be sneaky and find a way to let JJ meet Yuri ‘by means of fate’.”

The _Onikuma’s_ frown deepened. He did not appreciate the blunt criticism. “So you want me to scheme in order to get those two together?”

“Well, that’s definitely what your boss is planning to do,” Isabella answered with a shrug. She flashed him a pearly white smile afterwards. “And based on my research, Yuri Plisetsky is quite the… _forceful_ type.”

Otabek knew very well what she meant. Yuri has always been aggressive; if there was something he wanted, he would definitely try all means of getting it.

“Well, that’s exactly what makes him a great partner for my boss,” Isabella added.

Otabek arched an eyebrow. “What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, nothing important.” Isabella sounded distracted by the music. A slow, romantic sound, she glanced at the dance floor dreamily. “If I were you, I’d leave my boss alone and distract myself for the meantime by moving along to that wonderful melody.”

“Are you asking me to dance with you?” It became clear to Otabek that Isabella was the antithesis of JJ; she was the type of woman who would never hold back in order to get what she wants, even if it was against the mores.

Tonight, it seemed that she wanted to get into his pants.

Deep blue eyes glanced at Otabek, seductively dropping the hint. “Got a problem with that?”

“I’m not that good when it comes to moving on the dance floor.”

Isabella giggled softly. “What about on the bed?”

“Did you really just - ?” Otabek could not believe what he was hearing. It inevitably brought a smile on his face. “Oh, you’re the exact opposite of your boss…”

Isabella’s laughter was music to his ears – twinkling, pleasant, and downright sultry. “A lot of people say that, seriously!”

“So…” Otabek could not help his curiosity towards her. “They say opposites do attract.”

“Really now?” Isabella arched an eyebrow. “Are you implying something?”

“Just wondering if JJ ever tried to hit on you, considering how beautiful you are.” And clearly, Otabek would be surprised if JJ didn’t. Isabella Yang was something – a cross between a delicate flower and a hurricane, she was as lovely and as dangerously alluring as a snake.

“Well, they do say that,” Isabella answered. “But that doesn’t mean that it applies to everyone. Just because JJ is hot doesn’t mean he’s my type.”

“Oh? And what kind of guy is your type?”

Isabella had to smile at him mischievously.

“Do you really want to know?” she purred.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_This is not what I wanted. This is not how things should go._

And yet, JJ lost his control the moment his lips touched Yuri’s.

JJ had always been so confident about his ability to maintain his composure. Regardless of how beautiful or handsome the other person was, he could resist seduction so easily. Unfortunately, for him, Yuri Plisetsky was more than that; the young man was a Madararui, and a heavy seed at that. And even without the pheromones he was undoubtedly beautiful and interesting, hence it was almost impossible to withstand his advances.

But tonight the Russian tiger had been a little too bold, half-revealing his soul’s appearance just to ensure that JJ would not go anywhere.

It was hard to fend off that enticing scent coming out of Yuri. JJ, despite his effort to keep his rationality, could not help but be drawn to the other man’s pheromones. He pulled him closer as he kissed him so deeply and eagerly, as if he was a lion in heat.

_No, no, not this way, no._

God, Yuri’s lips felt so soft. JJ got hooked so instantly. The worse part was that the blond Russian was skilled – he was too good at kissing, and of course JJ (despite his strong belief in abstention) did not want to lose against him, which meant that kissing felt even better.

And before he realized it, JJ began unleashing his own soul’s appearance. He felt Yuri react to his pheromones, he felt that smaller figure press itself against him, as if their bodies weren’t close enough than it already was. Yuri gently bit JJ’s lower lip, and the Canadian man fought back by sucking on his tongue.

Yuri let out a soft moan, which JJ loved. The Russian tiger gently moved his hand all over JJ’s body, going lower until it reached the front of his pants. Yuri’s hand felt the hard on through JJ’s pants.

JJ growled in pleasure and bit Yuri’s neck, eliciting a gasp from the other man. Such was the response towards his actions that he could not help but feel so good, he wanted to do more. He wanted to please Yuri Plisetsky even more and know more about his reactions. The idea made him so excited, so eager.

But that was against his own rules.

 _Shit_ , JJ was finally dragged out of his reverie, and pushed the blonde away from him.

“What the hell?” Yuri fell on the ground. He glared at JJ as he touched his neck gingerly, feeling the wound caused by the bite.

 _God, he looked so good,_ JJ thought with regret. Looking disheveled and dazed from a kiss, Yuri could easily seduce him into having sex with him. But there’s no way he would allow that – more than his belief in marriage, he would never dare to force anyone.

JJ shook his head, already assuming that it was his fault, despite himself. “I – I’m sorry…”

Yuri arched an eyebrow at him. “What for? For not being able to control yourself?”

“I knew I should’ve left earlier…” JJ could feel his heart pound loudly. He knew that he could withstand Yuri Plisetsky, but he was caught off guard.

_I gotta go._

“Just stay,” Yuri taunted. “You have nothing to lose.”

“Dignity, sanity, virginity?” JJ quipped. Deep inside he was fighting to regain self-control.

Yuri laughed. “Then maybe you should think about what you might gain.”

JJ gave him a melancholy smile. “Maybe I should. But not tonight.”

And before he could lose his mind, he left Yuri all alone.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Otabek Altin woke up with issues the next day. A lot of things happened at the opening party last night, but it had its wonderful moments. Most of those moments involved a certain beautiful lady with jet black hair and haunting blue eyes.

He just had to admit it. It had been a while since he last held a woman. And being with Isabella Yang was sinfully good.

 _Too good,_ he told himself as he remembered the steamy night he had with her.

There was hardly anyone who could keep up with Otabek’s pace when it comes to lovemaking. Despite his seemingly stoic appearance, he was quite the aggressive man; hence it was a surprise when Isabella took the initiative and became the dominant one in bed.

Usually, a man would complain about it, but Otabek found it rather pleasurable. But as much as he loved the amorous experience, he did not want Yuri to find out that he literally slept with the enemy.

Of course, now that he had found himself naked in his shared penthouse suite with Yuri, he knew that he could not hide that fact from him for long.

For starters, it would be hard to get rid of the scent that Isabella had left behind – not the smell of sex, but the scent that can only come from the _Jyanome_. To Otabek, it was a wonderful sensation, and it made him remember the way he held her last night. The way Isabella’s black outfit slid against her skin as he undressed her slowly. The way their bodies grinded against each other as she eagerly rode on him like a cowgirl in heat.

 _Yuri’s gonna kill me,_ Otabek thought miserably.

Speaking of which, he did not recall seeing his boss after the party. He had to wonder if Yuri had finally gotten JJ to marry him, or if the two were able to hit it off at least. It wasn’t an impossible thing, considering how popular the Russian Tiger was among the Madararui.

His question was answered when he found his friend and employer in the living room, sitting on the sofa. Yuri looked clearly wasted and exhausted, a sign that he took one too many shots of vodka after a horrible event took place.

A number of questions immediately ran into Otabek’s mind – how long has Yuri been in the room? Did Isabella see him? Did he see Isabella? What on earth happened to him?

“I won’t be asking about your one-night stand,” Yuri muttered. He clearly sounded pissed. “So don’t go asking what happened to me last night.”

“Fine.” Not that Otabek needed to inquire any further. The anger in Yuri’s delicate face told him that last night’s meeting with JJ was a failure.

“Ugh, but clean up your mess, will you?” Yuri groaned miserably. “I can’t stand the scent of a woman. And put on a turtleneck sweater, or any fucking shirt – you looked totally ravished!”

Otabek did not get why his friend was making him wear such clothes, until he saw the hickeys on his neck and body later on.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing that got JJ’s attention that morning was the sight of his secretary in a red, mid-length baroque Versace dress. She was sitting on a chair by the balcony waiting for him to come out of the bathroom.

“How on earth did you get in here?” he asked while drying his hair with a towel. He had just finished his morning shower, and he had made sure that the door to his room was locked.

“I have my ways,” Isabella smiled in response. “How’s the party last night?”

JJ furrowed his eyebrows. “Nothing happened.”

“Oh?” Isabella arched an eyebrow. She merely observed as he changed into a white long-sleeved sweater and a pair of jeans – then again, she had seen a lot of men naked before. “That expression on your face says otherwise.”

“I thought someone told you about it,” JJ put on a pair of shoes and a Rolex wristwatch. “I can smell him on you, you know?”

Isabella laughed. “So I’ve been caught.”

“More like I’m stating the obvious.” JJ glanced at her suspiciously. “You’ve been scheming with them, haven’t you?”

The secretary arched her eyebrows in confusion. “With whom?”

“With the Plisetskys, of course!” JJ snapped. “And clearly, with Otabek’s scent all over you, you’ve done more than just that.”

 “What, can’t it be just me having the hots for the guy?” Isabella replied defensively. “Anyway, if you’ve met the Plisetskys, then you must have seen him, right?”

“He gave a speech at the opening party.”

“Did you find him attractive at the very least?”

The question made JJ pause for a moment. The first time he saw Yuri at the party, he found him pleasing to the eye. And his expressions when he gave a speech that night was certainly amusing. A delicate domestic cat who is actually a wild creature on the inside. The fact that he was quite aggressive with lovemaking was just as interesting.

Yuri’s body was interesting, too. The soft skin, and that small frame that pressed itself against him so powerfully, unable to let go. And the kiss…

“Nope,” JJ denied. “Not at all. But he is a gorgeous being, all right.”

Isabella rolled her eyes at him. His boss just sucks at lying.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuri’s head was thrumming, as if his skull was being hammered. He and Otabek were on their way to the hotel’s café and restaurant for breakfast, but he felt like slamming his head against the wall at the moment. Drinking vodka the entire night was absolutely a bad idea for him, but he could not help it; he felt like drowning himself with alcohol after what happened at the party.

JJ Leroy was the bastard that caused his impulse drinking spree. Yuri could not understand what keeps the Canadian man from wanting him. Was he not desirable? As far as looks go, Yuri was quite certain that he was more than attractive.

 _And to think that I unleashed my soul’s appearance before him,_ Yuri gritted his teeth at the thought. _Unraveling myself to him – what was I thinking? That jerk did not care at all!_

“Are you sure you’re all right, Yuri? You can sleep for today. I’ll take care of the rest.” Otabek on the other hand was fussing all over him. Yuri understood how worried he must be; knowing him, Otabek must have felt sorry for not being able to come to his rescue last night. Then again, it was not like Yuri could just let him do all the work.

_If only I could bind that lion jerk to me. But how?_

Just then, when the two of them entered the restaurant, Yuri immediately felt the familiar presence of JJ. He immediately found the man, sitting at a table by the window, together with a black-haired beauty.

 _Huh,_ Yuri looked at them in disgust. _He has a lover already? So much for marriage vows._

“That’s his secretary,” Otabek commented.

“I didn’t ask,” Yuri grumbled.

“Just thought that you should know,” Otabek smirked. “To avoid misunderstandings.”

 

* * *

 

 

“So, as you seem to be here to do nothing but meddle with my love life,” said JJ. “I take it that you’ve done all your work back in Canada?”

“That, and the businesses that must be taken care of overseas,” Isabella assured him. “I passed by Seoul on my way here, by the way.”

JJ looked upon her with bright eyes. “You mean…?”

“Seung-gil and Phichit are doing well, and their daughter is growing up into a fine young lady.”

“Well, that’s great!” JJ grinned. He had known the two Madararuis back when he was still taking up business course. Seung-gil Lee and Phichit Chulanont were friends back in the university, and they decided to get married and start a family. He grew really fond of their daughter, a darling little _Inugami_ just like her father Seung-gil. “You brought presents for little Haeun, didn’t you?”

“As if I could forget such a thing.” Isabella was indignant. “You know what? Rather than doting on other people’s babies, maybe you should consider having a child of your own.”

“I’m considering it,” JJ replied. “But not with Yuri Plisetsky.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Just what are they talking about?_ Yuri was wondering what was making JJ seem so happy and lively while talking to his secretary. He could see JJ grinning from ear to ear, the same way an idiot father would whenever he dotes on his children. There was a certain charm with the way he looked so happy, and it’s pissing Yuri off.

“What’s the matter?” Otabek asked. They were having breakfast together at a table on the other side of the restaurant, quite far from where JJ and Isabella were sitting.

“Nothing.” Yuri went on drinking his black coffee.

Otabek chuckled. “You seem to have recovered from your hangover. Wondering what they’re talking about?”

Yuri almost choked on his drink. “Huh?”

“You seem so curious,” Otabek replied. “You can’t deny that you’re curious, Yuri. You wanted to know more about him.”

 

* * *

 

 

“How come?” Isabella whined. “You’ve seen Yuri, right? Surely you’d consider making beautiful babies with him?”

“Let’s stop talking about this, Isabella.” JJ insisted. “We only have a few days here. Might as well spend them on a nice little vacation.”

“Fine.” Isabella shrugged in response. “Go and do as you please. Speaking of which, this hotel offers a lot of amenities for relaxation.”

“Oh? And what sort of relaxing amenities would you recommend to me?”

“If you’re planning to work out this morning you might want to try the sauna afterwards. And then I’ll go rent a car so that you can go for a drive. There are a lot of good places to travel here.”

“Oh, all right,” JJ replied. “I’ll listen to your advice for once. I’ll run around for the mean time and then relax at the sauna.”

Isabella giggled softly. “Finally. I’m glad you take my advice for once.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Listen here, handsome,” Isabella phoned Otabek the moment JJ left the hotel to jog outside. “In a few hours, JJ will be at the sauna. You better find a way to get Yuri in there as well.”

“You’re all fired up, all of a sudden,” Otabek was already in his office, working on some documents. “You’re so into this matchmaking thing.”

“And you’re not? How disappointing,” Isabella stared at the full body mirror, checking her outfit. There was more to her plan than to just put JJ and Yuri together in the same room. “I thought you’re an aggressive man. Or was it the effect of the drink last night?”

“Sorry to disappoint you then,” Otabek replied while he read the papers on his desk. “But let me in on your plan. You want Yuri to enter the sauna as well?”

“Well, it would be better if he enters the sauna _naked_ ,” Isabella grabbed a kimono from the closet.

“You want my boss to force himself upon your boss.”

“Not really. I’m sure your boss knows what to do when he sees my boss.” Isabella smiled at the mirror. “We’re just making a pathway for them to understand one another.”

Otabek sighed. “Very well. I’ll let him know.”

“And while they’re at it, maybe we can have our own rendezvous?”

“Pardon?”

“Oh, come on – you know what I mean.”

“…Right. I’ll see you then.” Otabek knew what she meant, of course – he just had no other response to her invitation, other than yes.

 

* * *

 

 

JJ listened to his secretary’s advice; it wasn’t every day that Isabella would recommend something sensible, let alone something that wouldn’t get him in trouble. A nice sauna after a workout would be just wonderful. It was a far cry from her schemes to get him and Yuri together.

“Or have I been too trusting again?” JJ asked himself as he entered the sauna room. Entirely naked except for a towel around his hips, he let the heat touch his bare skin and ease the tension in his muscles. JJ heaved a sigh as he sat down. He would worry about Yuri and Isabella later.

JJ changed his mind after sensing Yuri’s presence. He eyed the doorway and he was there. Yuri, his fair skin blushed with the heat, barely clothed just like him.

 _Just when I thought he was damn threatening with just his suit on,_ thought JJ. “Didn’t expect you to be here…” It was then that realization hit him. “Isabella’s doing, of course.”

“I have every right to be here as you are.” Yuri replied. JJ took notice of the rosy color of his cheeks – maybe it was the sauna effect, but then again the Russian tiger had just entered. _Interesting._

“Well, who am I to stop you?” said JJ. “You’re welcome to join me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Something tells me that you’re enjoying this,” Otabek’s breathing was labored as he sat on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but his pants. His wrists were tied together by a black sash.

Just a few minutes after they decided to meet in Isabella’s room, and here he was. Really, this woman kept on surprising him each time. Not only did she seem to enjoy scheming to get Yuri and JJ together, she was clearly bent on sleeping with him every chance she got.

Not that Otabek was complaining.

Isabella stood in front of him, her black silk robe open without the sash. It revealed wonders that Otabek had seen once, and was eager to see again: the curve of her breasts, the slight dip of her stomach, and the shape of her hips –

“You’re wearing red lace panties this time,” he muttered all of a sudden.

“My, you’re quite observant,” Isabella smiled in amusement.

Otabek furrowed his eyebrows at her. “You left your black ones in my room.”

“How forgetful of me.” Isabella replied innocently. “But forget about that. This one here…”

She felt the tent in Otabek’s pants with her right foot. Isabella smiled in satisfaction; apparently the Onikuma still has some pent up energy left after last night.

“It needs a lot of attention.”

Otabek could not keep himself from smiling. “So it seems.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I said you’re welcome to join me,” said JJ. He sounded half-amused and half-annoyed. “I never said anything about allowing you to sit on my lap.”

The sauna turned out to be a lot hotter than he thought. Of course it was Yuri Plisetsky’s doing. The Russian Tiger made another attempt at pouncing on him, and now JJ was sitting on a bench with Yuri straddling on his hips.

“I do what I want,” said Yuri as he grinded against JJ’s crotch.

“So do I,” JJ replied firmly, ignoring the sensation on his cock. “And what I want is for you to get off of me.”

 _How long should I endure this Madararui’s advances?_ JJ wondered. He liked the attention, and would’ve even considered Yuri’s offer, if only this did not involve something rather political than romantic. After all, as far as JJ was concerned, he only understood that Yuri Plisetsky was only after his seed, and nothing more.

“Aren’t we even going to and have lunch, first?” he quipped. “You know, go on dates? Movies? Maybe even go to a rock concert?”

“Why bother?” Yuri growled. “You don’t want to ask me out.”

“Oh, trust me, I would,” JJ frowned. “I really want to. If only your feelings for me are actual love.”

JJ realized that he must have triggered something in Yuri. The Russian blond fell quiet for a moment, and he wasn’t able to recognize the look on his face, with Yuri’s blond hair shadowing his expressions. For a moment, JJ thought about brushing those golden locks aside to see his face.

“Yuri – “ JJ was worried for a moment, thinking that he might have went a little too far in being blunt towards him.

“Admit it,” Yuri lowered his head as he whispered to his ear. “It felt good last time.” His hand stroked the inside of JJ’s thigh, gently moving closer to his manhood. “And you want to feel it again.”

And he pulled JJ’s towel off, throwing it against the wall.  Yuri removed the towel around his waist and threw them aside, letting the other man view his uncovered body. He could tell from the look in JJ’s eyes that he was alluring – the Canadian man’s eyes were hooded with desire, and his breathing labored, clearly a sign of resistance.

“I won’t let you look down on me,” Yuri breathed against JJ’s ear, before he sucked on the man’s earlobe. JJ grabbed him by the shoulders and lightly pushed him away.

“Since when did I look down on you?” JJ asked angrily.

“Since the beginning, you asshole,” answered Yuri. He grabbed a fistful of JJ’s hair as he pulled him into a searing kiss. “You keep going on about marrying the one you love. I have my pride, and you've been ruining that by rejecting me _twice_.”

The bitterness and rage was apparent in Yuri's voice. JJ knew that those were honest emotions - the rage, the frustration that the other man felt, all because of him.

It was exciting, it was interesting. It made JJ want to stay longer, and see what was about to unravel between him and Yuri Plisetsky.

JJ found himself drowning in a mix of emotions: the combined heat of their bodies intensified by the sauna’s temperature, the pleasant sensation of Yuri’s tongue against his, the feeling of skin slipping against skin. He had to grab Yuri’s ass to keep him from falling, and Yuri clung to his neck as if he was holding on to his dear life. Every now and then Yuri would pull himself back to catch his breath, and just before JJ could be able to gather enough strength to resist him, he would kiss him passionately again.

 _Not letting me go this time?_ JJ thought, unamused. As much as he adored Yuri, he did not want to become a mere plaything for the Russian tiger. He released himself from the kiss and eyed Yuri for a moment, the beautiful blond man looking dazed and yet so eager, much eager than last time they embraced. It was at this moment that he became uncertain as to go with the flow or not. In the end his instinct prevailed as he let things unravel. He began to knead and lick Yuri’s chest. He tasted salt on his blushing skin, and he liked it. And Yuri’s moans persuaded him to keep on going.

“So much…for being – ah!” Yuri yelped when JJ lightly bit one of his nipples. “A virgin.”

“Being a virgin,” JJ spoke as he licked each nipple, both of which were perky and rosy pink in color, now coated with sweat and saliva. “Does not mean I lack knowledge.”

“Has she been teaching you? Your secretary?”

“If you mean she has been forcing me to study different positions by reading books and watching videos, then yes.” JJ chuckled softly. “Are you enjoying it, tiger? You’re being tamed by me. You’re almost as cute as a kitten.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri whimpered in response.

JJ felt him shudder as he continued his ministrations on the blond man’s chest. His hand moved towards Yuri’s front, touching the Russian blond man’s pulsating cock. Yuri returned the gesture, placing his hands on JJ’s erection and began stimulating it further.

“So we’re only going to do this, nothing more?” Yuri asked in a needy voice that almost drove JJ over the edge.

“As much as I would love to pound you right here,” There was a strain in JJ’s voice as he spoke. “I abide by my rules.”

Yuri gritted his teeth in frustration. “You and your goddamned beliefs.”

And they kissed each other again. Deep, wet kisses that were more passionate than before. They both increased the pace of their hands as they jerked each other off. Slowly, the heat built up on JJ’s lower regions, and he was certain the Yuri was feeling the same. Yuri, unsatisfied with just a hand job, decided to grind himself against him.

“J-Jean,” Yuri gasped. “I’m – I’m coming – “

Whispering his name while in the midst of making out with him, JJ lost restraint. He bit down Yuri’s shoulder as he came, earning a satisfying moan from the Russian blond, who came at the same time. He felt Yuri whimper in his arms, before he leaned against him bonelessly. A moment of calmness fell in the sauna as they stayed there and rest. JJ let Yuri stay in his arms for a moment – somehow the feeling of embracing the Russian tiger warmed the Canadian lion’s heart.

It was almost as if they were actually lovers. 

“Satisfied?” Yuri asked, finally breaking the silence. His head rested on JJ’s shoulder, his breath gently touching the man’s neck.

“Physically, yes,” JJ replied bluntly. He felt Yuri chuckle softly, his laughter reverberating against his chest.

“You’re still going on about falling in love? You’re so weird.”

“What’s so weird about it?” JJ could not help but wonder what made Yuri view love as something absurd, even repulsive.

“A lot of things,” Yuri muttered. “We’re _Madararui_. Powerful families are made through arranged marriages. Even I was born in an arranged marriage.” JJ noticed the hint of sadness in his voice. “I tried that thing too before. That thing called love.”

“What happened?” JJ knew that it was none of his business, but he wanted to understand. He wanted to understand Yuri, to know why they have such differences. It was the only way for them to get to know each other better.

“It was a bad idea.”

“Well maybe you just chose the wrong person. Don’t you want to give it a try again?”

Yuri pulled back, and faced him. “With a jerk like you?” he smirked.

JJ shrugged. “Not necessarily. But if you want me, you have to love me.”

“Like hell I would.” Yuri scowled. “And what’s the point? It’ll be just like the others – our relationship is arranged, and serves no purpose other than to breed.”

“I dare you, Yuri Plisetsky,” JJ’s words were challenging, but there was a hint of something else – a sliver of hope, perhaps, that Yuri open up to him someday. That Yuri will not see their relationship as merely for the purpose of breeding. “See if you can fall in love with me. You think you can do it?”

Blue grey orbs met those ardent eyes that were fiery green, a pair of emeralds. JJ could not tell what was on Yuri’s mind at the moment, but he finally understood why the Russian man did not seem to care about his or other people’s feelings – Yuri was bound by the world he grew up in, bound by a world where the powerful only thrived through bonds that lacked love. To Yuri, sex was merely a self-preservation instinct. They enjoyed a short time embracing each other, but JJ knew that to Yuri, the breeding will not be out of love, but only out of duty.

Somehow, he felt like he wanted to change Yuri’s mind.

“Fine,” Yuri told him. “I’ll make sure you’ll want me.” He kissed JJ one more time. “And when that time comes, JJ, I’ll make sure that you will regret it.”

“Very well,” JJ replied confidently. “I’ll just make sure you will fall in love me before that happens.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: As I will be participating in USUK Christmas fic and Pliroy Secret Santa event, plus I have stuff to deal with at work, I won't be updating my fics for a while. But I'll do my best to complete my current projects, okay? 
> 
> For the meantime, please enjoy ^^ Merry Christmas!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm just gonna share a bit of info since the Sex Pistols AU is quite complicated:
> 
> Nekomata: Cat humans  
> Onikuma: Sun Bears  
> Jyanome: People who have evolved from snakes
> 
> It'd be pretty long if I have to explain all about the AU so I'll just share this link for more info: http://sex-pistols.wikia.com/wiki/Sex_Pistols_Wiki
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
